


I Am In Your Mind As You Create Me

by ermengarde



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Pan-Fandom Frottage Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermengarde/pseuds/ermengarde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For River's prompt: <em> Bandom (MCR) Frank/Mikey: sleepy, early morning roommates </em> over at celtic_cookie's <a href="http://bulletproof-fic.livejournal.com/14990.html">Pan-Fandom Frottage Fest!</a>.</p><p>Except for "early morning", please sub "middle of the damn night".</p><p> </p><p>Originally posted <a href="http://bulletproof-fic.livejournal.com/14990.html?thread=441486#t441486">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am In Your Mind As You Create Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivers_bend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/gifts).



Frank was never, _ever_ letting Mikey choose their evening's viewing, ever again. Frank was the undisputed king of set lists, and Frank was going to be the undisputed king of movie nights, too. 

He rolled out a kink in his neck. Letting Mikey choose resulted in the _Star Wars_ trilogy, which was fine... awesome, even, but because Mikey was related to Gerard, and had been indoctrinated into Gerard's _vision_ , Mikey categorically believed that the _Star Wars_ trilogy also included _Caravan of Courage_ , _The Battle for Endor_ (fine, Ewoks are cool), and _The Star Wars Holiday Special_.

The **whole** _Star Wars Holiday Special_ , not just the Boba Fett cartoon. Frank had tried to forward through the painful mess of Chewbacca's family and lifeday and _Jefferson Starship_ , but Mikey was a strong fucker, for someone who mostly looked like he modeled himself on a bag of coathangers, and he had longer reach than Frank, and, after twenty horrible minutes, Frank was too busy comforting Mikey (who was rocking back and forwards muttering _it's not Star Wars_ ) to keep trying to wrestle the remote from Mikey's embrace (Mikey was cuddling it, like it was a teddy bear... Getting stoned and following the _Church of Gerard Way_ 's fucking weird movie rules was a stupid fucking thing to do, but Mikey always ended up doing something freaky that Frank could tease him about, later).

Anyway, it seemed like the horror of the _Holiday Special_ had worn them both out, and Mikey was snoring and pretty much lying on top of Frank on their shitty couch, and there were infomercials playing on the tv. It wasn't, like, totally uncomfortable or anything, Mikey weighed about twelve pounds soaking wet and put out heat like a furnace, but Frank had a spring sticking into his kidneys and Mikey's glasses were poking Frank's chin. Frank was pretty sure it was the glasses that had woken him up; everyone was totally, like, trained to make sure that unconscious Mikey didn't fuck up his glasses, because glasses were expensive and everyone preferred eating and buying gas to wasting precious dollars on new frames. So... Frank squirmed a little bit, just to get his arms free, and pulled Mikey's glasses off of his face and tucked them under the edge of the couch. Mikey made a quiet disgruntled noise and tucked his face into Frank's neck. Okay, so, Frank's chin was comfortable now, but the motherfucking spring was shoved right in Frank's back and _fuck_ they needed a new couch.

Frank braced his foot against the floor and shifted his hips down so the spring could go to town in the arch of his spine instead of in the soft squishy bits he actually _needed_ and Mikey slid down a little into the gap between Frank's legs and, oh, oh, _oh_ , that... yeah, that was Mikey's inappropriate boner right up against Frank's junk. Mikey made a little grumbling groan into Frank's neck and rubbed his nose gently into the soft sensitive place just below Frank's ear.

Oh, fuck it. It wasn't like they hadn't both had inappropriate boners around each other before. They lived together, they'd lived together in a fucking 2 foot square van, yanno? He'd seen far more of Mikey's dick than any of Mikey's hookups ever had, and Mikey had a nice dick, like, objectively. Well proportioned, none of that weird bending over to one side that some people had, and not like, porno big or comedy tiny, just, yanno, nice. And it _felt_ nice, pushing warm and firm up against Frank's junk. Frank's dick liked it, anyway. It wasn't taking advantage when Mikey was on top, and Mikey's boner had made the first appearance at the party, it was just, like, reacting. Yeah. It wasn't like, okay, so, they hadn't, like _actively_ fucked around together, but they'd jerked off in the same room, like a billion times, sometimes even with the lights on, so, yeah, fuck it. Frank rolled his hips, just slightly, just enough that he could totally still be hooking that damn spring out of his spine. 

An involuntary moan pushed its way up from Frank's chest, _fuck_ yeah, that felt good. Just two dicks, hanging out, pressing against each other for heat and friction in their respective pajama pants. Mikey inhaled, sharp and quick, and ground gently down.

"Frn? Frankie? Yeah?" Mikey muttered into Frank's throat. 

Frank nodded and lifted up to meet Mikey's hips. This time they both groaned. _Fuck_ yeah, that, yeah. Frank rolled his hips again, bracing his foot against the floor to get more pressure, to let him align his dick just perfectly with Mikey's, so he was driving into that hot crease between Mikey's hip and Mikey's hot, hard, perfect cock. Mikey shoved his arm down, between the back of the couch and Frank's hip, slid his hand under the small of Frank's back, and _pulled_ , pulled them closer together, and _Oh God yes_.

Fuck, yeah, fuck, Mikey was rubbing off on Frank, rubbing Frank off on him, pushing them together fast and regular, and fuck yeah. Frank looped his arm around Mikey's neck and hung on, letting Mikey take the rhythm like he did on stage, taking his cue just to ride it out and enjoy it. Enjoy the fast, regular pressure, the heat, the friction, fuck, it just, who the fuck knew that rutting like teenagers could feel so fucking _good_? It took, like, no fucking time at all for the heat to pool at the base of Frank's dick, and _holy shit_ , their pajamas were both kind of old, worn and thin and Frank could feel _everything_ , feel when Mikey's balls tightened, feel when Mikey started to come, and why had no one told him that feeling the heat of some other dude's come all up against your dick could feel so fucking fantastic, fuck, Frank didn't even try to hold back, just rolled up tight to Mikey and came, hot and wet inside of his pajamas like a kid. 

 

They just lay there, panting slightly, until Frank couldn't bear the feeling of come cooling in his pants anymore.

"Get up, fucker." He pushed slightly at Mikey's shoulder.

"Nnnnh, _comfy_." Mikey tucked his face in tighter to Frank's neck.

"Up! I love you, man, but I don't want to be fucking stuck to you with my come."

"My come." Mikey snickered.

"Fuckin' lies, you come, like, tiny drops, it's all totally overwhelmed by mine." Frank nodded, decisively. It was like _law_ to beat Mikey at all times, roommate law.

"Nu-uh, s'all mine Frankie, all of it." Mikey ground his hips down again and _ewwww_ that was so not fucking hot any more. 

"Gross, dude, and not fucking true. Come on, get up and I'll prove it to you."

Mikey actually lifted up a little, so he could look Frank in the eye. "What the fuck, Frankie? You gonna, like, analyse our pjs?"

Frank snorted out a laugh. "Uhh, I don't even think that's possible Mikes, I was thinking more, like, going again in the shower? Some comparative action?"

"Compara...." Mikey started giggling, but at least he fucking also rolled off of Frank and reached out a hand to help Frank up off of the couch, "Only you could make jerking off into a scientific fucking experiment Frankie."

"Shut up, fucker," Frank let Mikey pull him towards the bathroom. "You were the one who wanted to go all C.S.I. on our come."


End file.
